


From Afar.

by EnchantedParchment (ScrollPerfecter)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Data (Star Trek), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Penis In Vagina Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/EnchantedParchment
Summary: There's been an emergency on the Enterprise-D, all hands have been called to the deck even the new Ensigns like yourself.You had seen Data around the ship, made small talk and he hadn't made a big impression on you until now. Stuck together in his room the truth is revealed, but even then there are more questions like who attacked the ship? Is Spot okay? (she is) and how come you never realized how cute Data was?
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Afar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this fic is fairly long - for my standards that is hah and I took a lot of liberties with some of the general lore surrounding it because it's been a LONG time since I've actually watched The Next Generation, I need to binge it again but anyway here you go.
> 
> It's a multi-chaptered fic, it didn't start that way originally but the plot bunnies kept bouncing, I think there will be 1 to 2 more parts, so the smut will be there.
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

Putting your cup on the table you laughed at something Geordi had said, as per usual Data inquired what the punchline was, so you and Geordi spent ten minutes trying to explain it, the tall android finally understood, he started to laugh but the strange thing was he didn't stop, he just kept going, you shared an incredulous sideways glance with Troi who had pitched in to help, you burst out laughing again and Data caught your eye, as you locked eyes you stopped laughing, you looked away feeling shy suddenly but then it was like the ship had frozen, you looked around worried but then you heard it, the faint beginnings of something that would change your life forever.

An alarm sounded, this was bad you thought to yourself as you ran to man the stations, "We need all hands on deck." Captain Picard's voice was breathy as you watched him hurry past you on his way to the bridge.

You shivered, your insides were quaking, this was your first encounter with a rogue vessel, you'd heard of stories like this of course and imagined yourself being brave but actually being part of the fray well it wasn't like how it looked in the simulations, you felt sick with fear.

As you made your way to through the packed corridor, weaving your way around confused and scared ensigns, a loud crash reverberated throughout the ship and you were jostled to the cold hard wall, you let out a great blast of air as the impact caused you to see stars, a great sharp pain swelled around the back of your head, you felt a hand grip your wrist gently but firmly pulling you up and away.

There was a cacophony of noise, you could barely make out your name and muffled white noise, along with a swirl of colors in front of you, you'd hit your head hard, you were completely dazed as you felt a pair of strong arms pick you up, you managed to throw your arms around the person's neck, you felt like you were in a ship in a storm and you needed an anchor. 

You could make out the sound of shouting and screaming, the red, gold and blue mass of swirling colors started to fade, eventually dissipating completely, you started to panic your breathing coming out in uneven pants as the world faded around you until you felt yourself lowered onto something soft and a large hand touching your forehead before everything faded completely.

Your throat felt dry as you swallowed trying to ease the ache, as you moved your head you immediately knew that was the wrong thing to do as a dull pain encased the back of it, "Do not try to get up." A crisp clean and familiar voice sounded, "You have suffered a blow to the head, the impact was enough to cause you to lose consciousness. Please refrain from causing yourself further injury." 

Opening your eyes you now knew who would be the first person you'd see, that monotone voice couldn't be mistaken, it was Data, you groaned as the dull throbbing increased, "Wha' happened?" Your voice sounded rough even to your own ears, you wondered how fragile you seemed to the unbreakable droid. 

"I repeat, you have suffered a blow to the head, the impact was en-" He almost made you laugh but you were glad you didn't considering the pain it would have caused your head but still as you looked at his face blinking as you did, he looked completely earnest, only he could be clever and dense...and kind of sweet all at the same time. 

"No Data, I mean _what happened_? Why was the ship attacked and by who?" Everything was still a little blurry as you watched his blank face contort into something akin to worry a tiny furrow appearing in his brow, "You do not remember the announcement?" His voice had an odd tone to it as he got to his feet, cutting an impressive figure in the small room, he didn't seem that impressive to you usually but you realized just how tall he was now.

"Ensign y/n, how many fingers am I holding up?" With that he waved his long alabaster fingers in front of your face, you scoffed despite yourself, causing a considerable amount of pain to coalesce in your skull again. 

"Data are you really asking me that...who ever told you that was a good idea?" You groaned out as he waved three fingers in front of you, he locked his gaze with yours gold eyes peered inquisitively into yours, it was strangely intense and made a flutter appear in your stomach, you felt your cheeks heat up as he gazed even deeper, you swatted at his hand as it waved those fingers around just serving to make you more dizzy. 

"It is common practice amongst those with medical knowledge to test the injured parties vision. How many fingers am I holding up?" You grumbled but you couldn't stay mad at Data, he was so cute even if he was being a nuisance, as he you looked into his concerned face your anxiety mounted and you remembered just how you ended up in this mess.

"Three, they were blurry earlier but now I can see them fine. Data would you stop with the finger test, I'm fine, I wanna' know is the crew okay, is everything okay, please Data just tell me." The android seemed to sense your distress he put his arm down and stood beside the bed, his body taut seemingly tense, "You remember the attack but not the announcement of evacuation? It was made just before you passed out into an unconscious state." 

"So what, have we evacuated, what's happened?" You were on the verge of tears, you were frustrated that you'd gone down so easily but more importantly were terrified for the crew and spot..."Is everyone okay, Geordie, the Captain, Spot?" You were starting to feel claustrophobic with him towering over you so you patted the bed urging him to sit, he looked unsure for a moment but you gave a weak smile and he acquiesced. 

"The emergency procedure protocols were followed..." Data's voice trailed off, it was so unlike him to be lost for words, it was disconcerting to say the least, his gold eyes looked down at his own hands and you noticed that he was fidgeting with them, this was bad.

"Data, it's okay, you can tell me anything, I can take it." You swallowed past the lump in your throat, seemingly uncomfortable Data got up, you wondered if he'd just walk away but you muttered your thanks when he handed you some pain medication and a glass of water.

"Forgive me, I should have given you these before, it...slipped my mind." He made to sit at the end of the bed this time, with his hands on his knees, his posture was different than usual, less stoic in the dark of the room, why was the room dark, you thought at first your eyes were still sore but now you realized it was the room that was wrong.

But you were grateful for the meds and water so you gulped it down greedily causing a slight burn down your throat as it eased its way down, "Considering the circumstances, everything went well except...we are down on power, the generators have been damaged, we are currently being sustained by the emergency backup supplies, but there were very few human casualties." 

"Ah that explains the darkness. Okay so no one's dead, Spot's okay and we're on backup, that doesn't sound too bad." You tried to reassure yourself but you didn't like how down Data looked, you wondered if he has his emotion chip in or whatever that thing was, you were brought from your musing as you felt a great weight land on your lap, "Spot!" 

You loved Spot and judging by her purring and cuddling up, she loved you too, "Aww Spot, who's a sweetie." The weight on the bed shifted and you looked to see Data with his head turned to you, a slight upwards curl at the corner of his mouth, "She likes you."

"I like her too. What's wrong Data? You said it yourself we're on backup, that's not great but it's not terrible and there weren't many casualties, you're smiling but your eyes...they look sad." You didn't know why but something about his just screamed out some sort of distress.

You watched as his smiled turned rueful, "There is more to it but I do not want to exacerbate your stress levels, sleep and then we will speak more." The dark haired man's voice had a hint of obstinance in it, you knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer, so you cuddled up to Spot and willed yourself to sleep, knowing that you can always count on Data, you knew you'd be safe with him.

Dreams of strong arms and slight smiles invaded your mind as you slept when you finally awoke you felt restless but strangely excited, you looked around the dim room and rubbed at your eyes, Spot was still fast asleep in your lap, you gently lifted at the furry feline, she of course woke up, grumbled and went back to sleep as you shifted her to the end of the comfy bed as you tried to stand up.

"I would advise against that, you are only going to make the healing process take longer." Data had been watching from his desk, you inwardly cringed, the thought of being watched creeped you out a bit, well it usually would but you knew that Data only had the best of intentions, it wasn't his fault he still wasn't well acquainted with human sleepy time etiquette.

"How long has it been? How long have I been asleep Data?" You were shocked at the hoarseness of your own voice, as you looked longingly to the glass of water on the nightstand, "Oh and is this fresh?" 

"You have been asleep for ten hours and sixteen minutes, I assume you do not need to know the nearest second. Yes that is fresh. You seem to be fairly resilient for a human, you look better already, do you feel it?" His voice sounded optimistic, you weren't particularly shocked about how long you'd slept, you had been injured after all.

A flush started rising on your cheeks as you realized that ten hours asleep not to mention the previous sleep that you hadn't gone to the bathroom, "Uhm I need to uh use the ladies."

"The ladies what? I do not understand your statement." Your cheeks flushed even more, you felt so awkward, "You know the bathroom, is it safe to go back to my quarters?" You didn't actually want to leave the safety of Data's but you didn't really know if Data even had a fresher. 

"Oh well there is the hitch, the safety protocols have been activated, the doors are currently sealed until further notice, hence why you are not currently in the Sickbay, I had to make a split second decision and calculated that we would not have made it in time. Our best option is to stay here for now." His voice betrayed nothing although by the look on his face, the furrow in his brow the slight wrinkle of his forehead, you guessed he was mimicking some kind of concern, for some reason you could always tell when he was being genuine and right now he wasn't, you needed to get to the bottom of that, well after the restroom.

"Sooo...do you uhm, you have a restroom or not? I mean no offense but you're well a - well not human." You looked up from under your lashes, you lowered your head so a thick veil of hair hung down to shield your face from any scrutiny, "Oh yes I understand, it is through the door on your left, the ship was designed for a human crew so I have one regardless, you may use it." 

"Uhm can I even get in, the backup and all that?" You were desperate by this point, almost plaiting your legs together, "Yes, the emergency backup affects the ship and her corridors, main entrances but it allows minor entrances, like bathrooms to still operate." 

"Thanks." You rushed to the bathroom feeling the blush on your cheeks grow hotter, damn it, you were going to be stuck with Data, it's not that you didn't like him, you just hadn't spoken him much, maybe you'd made small talk with him but he made you feel vulnerable, he was just so intelligent in ways you couldn't comprehend, you also couldn't help but notice when he'd pause to make an assessment he'd lock his eyes with yours and peer, you knew he was just trying to understand humanity but it made you flush every time. 

You splashed cool water on your face, well at least the plumbing was still working, just seemed to be the electronics that had suffered, at least the water had quelled your flaming cheeks, a voice muffled by the thick door called from the other side, "Are you well? You seem to be taking a long time."

Bloody hell, this was going to be a long day...actually how long was it going to be? "Yes I'm fine. Head's just a bit dizzy is all, I'll be out in a minute." 

When you came back in Data was at his desk again pouring over what seemed to be paper? Actual paper like the old days, huh, "What're those?" You took small steps into the beige room, you made the mistake earlier of trying to run before you could walk, if Data hadn't of been there, well that would have been a disaster. 

"I am writing a report documenting everything that has occurred today." His voice was curt and clipped, you looked at the white sheets, you'd never seen real paper before apart from old books in a museum, it was a museum replicating an old style library, you'd gone there with your ex years ago, it was the only nice thing he'd ever done for you, the memories flooded back out of the ether. 

The room started to topple, the floor became the ceiling as your knees started to buckle as you started to shiver, you felt a pressure in your head everything was beginning to feel cold you were falling but before you could hit the ground, Data's strong arms caught you by your forearms, he pulled you up and against his chest, you burrowed your face into it, it was strong and hard as he wrapped his arms around your waist to prevent you from falling back.

"I feel dizzy." Was all you could mumble out, "It may surprise you to hear this but I noticed." You managed a weak chuckle, "Look at me." You cast a glance up to see his golden eyes staring into yours, you felt something, something different, a flutter in your stomach and you knew it wasn't from the dizziness, "I'm all right now." You manage out, it was a lie though and he could tell as he kept his arms tight around you.

You buried your head further into his chest, "Do you want to remain like this for a few minutes? My report can wait for awhile." You nodded meekly against his chest hoping he could tell just by the feeling, you spent a few minutes holding onto the tall android as if your life depended on it, his warmth chasing away the shivers that had suddenly wracked your body, you felt one of his large hands slowly tracing down your back, up and down slowly, over and over, it calmed you but excited you too, you shivered again.

"Are you very cold? Perhaps you should get under the duvet." His voice sounded far away as though he were lost in thought, you realized when a sinking feeling made itself known that you didn't want to go under the duvet no matter how frigid it got because you just wanted to have the android hug you for a little while longer, it was something you hadn't experienced for a long time.

"Don't wanna'." You sounded petulant even to your own ears, "Why not?" Came his simple response, as he continued rubbing up and down your back inadvertently sending more shivers down your spine but creating a warmth in you simultaneously, "'Cause I uhm, I haven't you know, hugged someone in a long time, it's nice...you think I'm an idiot don't you?" Your insecurities caused by your cold hearted ex cropped up from time to time. 

"No, of course not, out of the many humans I have known you seem to be one of the...most agreeable, you are sweet, kind, intuitive and...aesthetically pleasing." You felt like the world had stopped and your heart was beating faster for it, you couldn't believe your ears, you looked up at him, his face wore an earnest smile, you felt like this was right, like everything was right. 

"That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. You are wonderful aren't you?" You flushed as you said but it was true, your dizziness had abated and you watched with clarity as his smile lit up his face, but then his smile faltered and you hated to see that, "What's wrong?" 

"You should be lying down, off to bed now." It was a command rather than a suggestion but you didn't want to finish the conversation on a sour note, "Something's wrong, I know it, more than what's going on around us, you're upset about something, well I'll go to bed if you sit with me and tell me what's wrong and that's the only way I'm going."

"So we have reached an impasse." 

"No, it's a compromise. Please." You implored, eyes staring up at him as you pouted, "I didn't realize adult's such as yourself pouted." His hands had not ceased their ministrations and you were starting to get tingles from it, "Well actually we do, especially when we don't get our way. Wait a minute did you just use a contraction?" 

He looked embarrassed, he gazed down to his feet when you pointed out his grammar but you liked it, it showed his evolving perspective, "I may have done, if I did, I blame it on you and the crew entirely." You let out a laugh and hugged him closer, "So are you going to compromise?" 

Data let out a sigh he was becoming more human by second it seemed, he must have his chip in, "Fine, we will compromise, but I insist you have a glass of water and get under the covers." You nodded and did as requested. 

When you were again under the covers - sitting half up because even with meds it hurt like hell to lie on your back - you patted the bed and Data took his place next to you, so close that your shoulders rubbed together causing heat from wherever they touched, he mumbled an apology but you didn't mind, you asked about his earlier change in mood after you'd complimented him.

"It is obvious that you appreciated my kindness but it's part of my social programming to be able to calm people, that is why I looked..." He turned his head away staring at a pot plant in the corner.

"Sad. I don't believe that's completely true, I've heard about what you were like when you first arrived and you weren't well...how I can I put this, you apparently offended absolutely everyone on the ship but you've grown as a person Data, it's not your programming, it's you, you chose to be courageous, you even have your own cat, heck you chose to have that pot plant over there, but yeah you're choosing to grow Data, you chose to be kind to me, regardless of whether you think it's your programming, well I know it's not." It came out as a massive jumble of words but you needed him to hear it.

He turned his head towards you, "You really think so?" His eyes betrayed a look of wonder, you felt a surge of confidence and you slowly put your hand atop his, feeling tingles as you did so, "I think so Data, I really do." 

There was silence for awhile as you watched him turn his hand over to reveal his palm and as you waited with bated breath, he connected his fingers with yours, and your heart was soaring, your stomach doing somersaults, that's when you realized that you had it bad for Data, you wondered if he could ever feel the same about you, you leaned the side of you head gently on his shoulder careful not to worsen the dull ache. 

Data didn't pull away, he just kept a hold of your hand as you fell back to sleep listening to the lullaby of Spot's gentle purrs.

You didn't dream this time and when you awoke needing a drink to soothe your sore throat, it seemed as though only a minute had gone by, you felt something soft beneath your head as you opened your dry eyes, you looked up expecting to see Data all you saw was white, you started to panic, you couldn't handle not knowing what might have happened, but you were reassured by a soft voice, "Hush now, calm down, you've only been asleep an hour. I took the liberty of repositioning you, I was scared you might hurt yourself in your sleep otherwise. I also tried to make sure that you did not put too much pressure on your head." 

This time you glanced to the side rather than up and was startled to find Data right there lying down facing you, one of his arms looping under your neck and around your shoulder, you noticed that the dull pain in the back of your head was gone, "I feel great Data! Thanks by the way, you think my head is healing up okay? Oh and how's the general situation?".

"That is good news. You are welcome. Although I cannot comment on your condition officially as I am not a licensed doctor or in any medical practice but I am hopeful that the worst has passed. Only time will tell but the damage can be fixed, that is all I know, now back to sleep." 

"But I'm not sleepy anymore Data, I feel better! I wanna' jump and run and -", The tall man's response was shocking in its speed, "No, you will do no such thing, I am here to take care of the crew, you are one of the crew are you not?!." You nodded your head petulantly, "Well then, I am in charge of your welfare currently, so when I say get some rest you should take heed of my advice." 

"But didn't you say earlier that you're not a doctor huh?" You bit your lip as you watched him glare at you, you suddenly felt very silly, "'m Sorry." 

"It is forgiven, I am just trying to look after you, will you let me do that for your own benefit, just for the duration of our stay in my room." He looked at you, his earnest expression broke you down, you knew he was right, it wasn't a bad thing to let someone else take care of you for once and who better than Data, loyal, sweet, honest Data.

"Okay Data, your room your rules." You muttered out, "Precisely." His tone was self-satisfied, so you chimed in with, "But on one condition." Data rolled his eyes, you playfully swatted his arm and watched for his reaction, if an android could blush you thought he would be right now as you smiled at him, "Go on." 

"Will you stay with me for a bit, just because you're so warm, it's still pretty chilly in here you see." You looked at him making your eyes as big as possible, "Pretty please."

"If that's what you want, that's fine I'll stay here for awhile." You beamed up at him but, "Actually I want to know if you want to, I don't wanna' force you or anything. Plus you used contractions again." You stuck out your tongue at that last part, he actually chuckled and you felt your chest constrict. 

"I want to do whatever you want to do." His response was monotone again, you inwardly chastised yourself, he was an android after all it made you sad to think you were just reading into things, "Oh uhm okay but I don't want you to stay with me then, sorry."

His eyes grew wide and his brow furrowed again, his lips turned down into a frown, "Have I offended you? You have never told me to...go away before." Data's voice tone changed, it now rang of a sadness that you didn't want to think about, "Well I just thought, I - I really like you Data." You realized what you had said too late, so you pulled your half of the sheet up over your face and curled up under it.

You knew you were being immature then and sighed as you spoke from under the comforter, "Sorry didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm just stupid, I only ever like the ones I can't have." It was the utter truth too, you didn't hear anything for awhile so you finally peeked over the sheet, just eyes.

"I was waiting for you to emerge from your proverbial cocoon before I addressed you, you humans really are very strange but I must admit, I do feel a connection to you too." Beaming, you threw your arms around his neck, he grabbed you and held you around the waist like earlier, "Why didn't you say anything? All that talk of protocols, do you really feel that way?" 

"Why would I say it if I did not feel it, it would be counterproductive. I admit I was confused earlier over whether it was something regarding my programming or if I genuinely felt something for you but when you told me to 'go away' I felt...something, I can only describe it as an overabundance of errors caused by a conflict." The dark haired man's arms held you tighter and you let out a gust of air. 

"Forgive me, was that too tight?", The concern was evident in his face and the way he slackened his arms a little for you, "Only a tad, this is perfect now though. So what kind of conflict?" Curiosity nagged at you, you weren't sure if you were going to like the answer though.

"A contradiction, I am supposed to obey humans to a degree, so when they tell me to go away so explicitly I should have gone but I felt a powerful override, I realize that must have come from something that I want or more aptly did not want, I didn't want to leave you alone, but I am afraid for your safety...what if you tell me to leave you alone one day and I...just don't, what if I kept pursuing you even if you didn't want me to, am I going _wrong_?" It was a tirade and by the end of it you looked into his scared eyes, anxious face and realized how human he sounded just then, how human his fears were and you almost teared up.

"It's okay Data, shush it's okay, you're learning, learning to be more, it's hard to navigate being human even to those of us who are well-versed in it, it's hard to have feelings but I don't think there's anything wrong with you, you'll just learn with time, I'll help you if you like." You looked into those gold orbs, "I would be so inclined." His answer made you chuckle as you slowly closed the gap between the two of you.

At first you didn't think he would follow but he did, he leaned in as you and your lips met, you felt a fresh flurry of emotion as his soft lips caressed yours, he moved his lips gently, he was surprisingly good at it as his left had touched your cheek and his right the small of your back, you felt soft tingling in your lips, he kept going and your heart palpitated as you ran your hands through his soft silky hair. 

You gasped in pleasure as his tongue unexpectedly touched your lower lip, you had to breathe though, so you pulled away from him, he looked puzzled at first until he watched you pant, "Are you quite well?" 

Nodding, you put your hands on his broad shoulders as you gasped for air, "Oh I am sorry, I got carried away, kissing has never felt like that for me before." 

Before, oh yes he had a girlfriend for a short time ago didn't he, you remembered he and Geordi mentioning her briefly, you felt a sour feeling, one that you could only identify as jealousy, you shook the thoughts away, he was here with you, choosing to be with you, he couldn't ever give himself to her emotionally because he didn't have the chip back then. 

You leaned in again, wanting to rid yourself of the silly thoughts and placed a light kiss upon his lips, he tried to make it into a longer one and you pulled back, "Still tryin' to catch my breath here Data." Data smiled as you pulled him into a hug, " Did you enjoy it?" 

"Oh yes, Data, I enjoyed it, how about you?" You were a little nervous of his answer but you needn't have been, "I felt many different things but I assume you're are talking about the physical stimulation and as well the emotional input. I did enjoy it indeed." 

"Thanks cutie." You giggled, feeling much better than you had for days and as you gazed at his face and down his strong yet lithe body, he was so tall and handsome, how come he never registered with you before, a thought cropped up, "So you said something earlier that you liked me, you know physically too, really? I had no idea, you never really looked at me."

"Well I have been informed on at least one occasion by Captain Picard that staring is not acceptable within the public sphere of behavior, I did it anyway...from afar" You were genuinely shocked at that and you smiled at him as you embraced to kiss again, just as you did so Spot leapt between you, "I think some little lady is jealous." You stroked her fur and made to lie down again, you were feeling quite drained and now you could probably get that cuddle.

"Cuddle me to sleep?" You said half yawning as you cuddled Spot in your arms, "But that would be from behind, is that okay?" You nodded and you fell asleep in Data's arms.


	2. Attached.

You woke up with a start but when you felt that strong arm still wrapped around you, you exhaled in relief, "Data, I had a bad dream, I was here but, you weren't, I got scared." You flushed and looked down at your hands and where they rested on Data's forearms. 

"I believe what you are referring to is a nightmare, but as you can see I am clearly here, I will not go until you tell me to." You grimaced, you'd told him about this already, you only wanted him if he truly wanted you too, "Data you know how I feel about you obeying orders, I don't want that."

"No, forgive, to clarify I meant I will not leave you - because of how I feel not out of any preprogramed social instructions." You exhaled in relief and turned around giving him a squeeze.

Grinning you cuddled into him, your face in the crook of his neck you kissed it without thinking, he gasped and you looked into his wide eyes, "Sorry, I didn't mean to -." He cut you off with a kiss to your lips, it was tender but made your heart pick up speed, how could he make you feel like it was the first kiss you'd ever had, nervous yet excited.

A hand was resting on the small of your back, the other holding your cheek gently as his lips moved with yours, his tongue tentatively laving your bottom lip, he pulled back when you gasped at the tingling sensation, "We must cease this now before- it goes too far." 

You pouted and turned slightly away, "But why? Didn't you enjoy it, you did earlier?" His voice was lower than usual when he spoke, "We have been through this before, of course I experienced a feeling approximate to enjoyment but I just do not want to push you too far or impose considering the situation we are in." 

When you turned back to him he was looking down at the bed, not wanting to meet your eyes, you sighed, you knew he was just trying to do the correct thing.  
"You're probably right, you always are when you're using that positronic brain of yours, -" You placed your hand over his before you carried on talking, "-but the trouble is, it's in here that I feel you, in here that I need you." You tapped a finger over your chest, over your heart.

Gold eyes finally glanced back into yours, "Why is it that your logic is flawed yet I still feel inclined to believe what you say?" He smiled and pulled you close to your relief as you cuddled his chest, curling up against him.

His kisses went from tender to more demanding as you took time memorizing each others lips, things were getting heated when - "Spot!"   
Data's furry friend jumped between you, "Either she's jealous or she needs feeding Data." You laughed as she gave increasingly annoyed looks at an increasingly disgruntled Data, "Okay, I am going to feed Spot, I will be back." 

"Alright _Arnie_." He turned to look at you as he made his way to the stash of canned food he had for Spot - emergency supplies, he thought of every eventuality apparently - his expression was perplexed, "My name is not Arnie, who is Arnie?!" 

Oh he obviously hadn't seen any Terminator movies then, "Ah nothing, doesn't matter."

"No I want to know who Arnie is." He looked with his jaw clenched and then unclenched it sighing as he opened the food and poured it into Spot's cute little bowl.  
"I fear that perhaps you are still emotionally attached to an ex partner but I am sorry I should not have demanded to know, it is none of my business after all." You had to bite your cheek from laughing. 

"Hon, Arnie is an actor, I've never met him, he plays a robot called a Terminator, it's an iconic movie line 'I'll be back', I was just teasing you, didn't think you'd get all mad." You were amused at the mix of deep intelligence he displayed mixed with sheer cluelessness sometimes.

If he could blush you were sure he would, he shifted his weight from foot to foot, a sheepish smile on his face, "I assumed incorrectly, I made a very silly error, I am sorry."

You felt for him, "You're still just learning Data, yeah you've had years of friendship with Geordi and the crew but you'd not had lots of romantic experience, stop saying sorry for being - well having human feelings, it's normal to be a little jealous but not too much though." 

"I shall try not to let my jealousy overcome me." He sounded genuine but as you remembered what had happened over the last however long you'd been stuck in his room, something occurred to you, "Remember when we talking earlier about being made to stay in here because of the protocols?" He looked confused again but nodded, "You didn't sound _right_ , like something was off, did something bad actually happen but you were too afraid to tell me?"

Your brain was going a million miles a minute, your heart hammering, had you just wrecked everything? You fidgeted with the comforter as you glanced sidelong at him.

"Ah yes I remember, I have to admit I was trying to hide something but it was something that wouldn't impact anyone but you and I." His voice wavered slightly, you urged him to carry on, "I cannot tell you, I fear you would hate me and I - I couldn't stand that." 

Curiosity got the better of you, "Tell me please, I won't judge you badly, I don't think there's much you could do that would ever make me hate you." 

"Really?" His eyes looked hopeful, "We are trapped here but I must admit that I was selfish - I wanted you here and I have felt guilty since." 

"You've done nothing wrong." You tried to reason with him as you ran your hand over the bed. 

"I have, I should have felt negatively about it but no - I felt _happy_ about the scenario of having you here stuck with me despite the terrible circumstances, I felt concern for you of course but I was secretly glad you were with me, please forgive me." 

Getting up you walked towards him as he stood looking unsure of himself, your dizziness had long since abated, your heart pounded as you plucked up your courage and stood on your tip toes, you put your hand on his soft pale cheek urging him to kiss you, when you had finished you locked eyes with him. 

"Stop saying sorry Data, you've done nothing wrong, sometimes we're selfish when we want to be around someone, as long as you learn from it hon." You ran your thumb over his cheekbone, your face was heating up as his glance flickered back to your lips, "I feel that you are the best example of the greatness your species can achieve, I have an overwhelming need to be near you, to kiss you and hold you." 

You felt sweat pricking your brow as his hands again lowered themselves to the base of your spine smoothing up to your neck and down again, you ran a hand over his bicep feeling it tense just like a human's, "I just want to feel you Data...want you to lie down with me, wrap your arms around me again." 

Peppering kisses down his neck you looked up for his reaction and was spurred on when this time he put his hand in your hair gently encouraging you, his eyes were squeezed shut, his skin had no taste to it, but you didn't care, it just made him more unique to you.

Data moved his hand to your neck tracing his thumb along your collarbone, "Hmm always wanted to touch you." You laughed, "Why there?" 

"I did not mean specifically, just that I want to touch you in general." He probably didn't mean to but still that comment made you shiver with anticipation, leaning into him you kissed down his neck to his clothed shoulder, the touch of his fingers caused goosebumps to rise over your neck and heat start pooling in your loins.

He let out a long drawn breath as you pushed yourself closer against him, feeling the heat emanating off him, his eyes shot open and he put both his hand on the small of your back, you wanted him but could he even - it was like he had read your mind, "I feel the need to inform you that I am anatomically correct and can perform a variety of -" 

Data trailed off and smiled meekly down at you, "- I hope you didn't feel as though I am rushing you." 

"No, Data...if you want to perform with me, then that's something I'd really want as long as you really want to too." You could only hear static noise as your excitement took over, "It is definitely something I would like to try with you, most definitely."

His grin was huge as his hand ghosted over the top of your thigh, you felt faint with lust when his hand made contact, "Is this acceptable or too much?" 

"You talk too much Data, just take me." You whispered into his ear, his eyes almost glowed with their intensity.

His hand knew the precise pressure to use when touching you, gentle slow strokes up the back of your thigh, you almost collapsed into him, he didn't actually feel that different from a 'regular' person, you mused as you ran your hands down and then up his biceps and across his surprisingly broad chest, you bit your lip his hand hovered over your ass, he gazed into your eyes and you nodded.

You felt that large hand tentatively touch the round globe of your ass and your breath hitched and heart pounded, you felt desire burning strong, "Oh Data, want you." 

"I believe I want you too." He rubbed your ass in circular motions and when you rubbed a hand down his torso and reached the waistband of his pants, just ghosting over it, his jaw tensed and untensed, his hand actually grabbed your ass as you ran your hand at the top of his thigh mirroring what he did to you.

"I think the bed would make a more appropriate setting for what is about to occur." He actually sounded gruff and you were proud of yourself as he led you by the hand.

When you were both on the bed on your sides, you gazed at each other, Data glanced down from your eyes, lips, neck, breasts, waist, hips, he lingered there but cast his gaze back to your eyes, "You are so aesthetically pleasing to me, you cause _sensations_ within me." 

You didn't need to ask what kind as your eyes travelled south, you could see the affect you were having on him...prominently jutting from between his legs, his pants were straining to tearing point. 

Gasping you bit your lip and put a hand on your chest trying to calm yourself down, he looked huge, well to you he did, "Data, you're wow..." 

"I assume that's a good thing." You nodded and whimpered when he peppered kissed down your throat, you threw your head back and raked your fingers through his perfectly soft dark hair.

Data laved at the skin, the sensation of his soft lips pleasantly cool on your overheating skin, you then realized you were wearing too many clothes, "Too much getting in the way." 

With that you ripped off your top leaving Data staring at you in awe, you smiled, the confidence he inspired in you made you think you could take on anything, you made for your pants but Data got there first.

His deft fingers popped the button and pulled down the fly with inhuman accuracy and speed, before you knew it you and he were just in your ship issued underwear, soft hands trailed down your waist to rest on your hip.

You couldn't help yourself when you kissed his chest tracing the line of his pec, you heard him bite back a moan, "You like that?" You were increasingly more hopeful, "I found it very physically stimulating, perhaps I could reciprocate the action." 

"Yes.", Desire coursed through you causing a heat between your legs, you rubbed your thighs together trying to get any kind of friction to ease the ache, he pulled you closer by your hip and lowered his head.

When his lips met your cleavage you whimpered, he trailed kisses along the crease of it, you shivered feeling heady with desire, running your hands down his toned abdomen, you didn't think an android could be so alluring before.

His kisses covered the cup of your bra, hot breaths enshrouded you as his kisses became passionate, you reached into his hair tugging slightly in your need for him, eyes locked as he slowly pulled down the plain fabric, sweat pricked at your brow as your heart hammered.

Your eyes shot open as he took a nipple in his mouth, your voice cracked as you whined and bucked up into him, his eyes didn't leave yours as he lapped at it, swirling his tongue around it as you gripped his hair tighter.

His teeth lightly grazed it and you felt jolts of excitement as he looked for your reaction, he did it again and your back arched, your pulse was pounding, your veins full of fire as he continued his quest to give you pleasure.

"Yes, hmm just like that." Long fingers ghosted over the waistband of your panties while that long tongue lavished you with attention, "Take them off." You whispered in Data's ear, he shivered as he felt your breath tickle him but he obliged pulling away your panties in one fell swoop.

The air was cool between your legs as you opened them wantonly, Data pulled away from your nipple to take you in, "You are very stimulating." Any other time you might have laughed at the words he used but your arousal was too strong as you pulled him to you by his biceps.

He sat on his knees between your spread legs and when he leaned down to kiss you, you felt his own arousal poke your thigh, "Want you so bad Data." 

"But what about adequate preparation?" His tone was filled with gentle concern but right then you were only concerned with him being inside you as fast as possible, "Doesn't matter. Data you make hot enough already, you've made me so wet, it'll be easy to slide it in." You whispered it into his ear again -he seemed to like feeling breath around there - you felt so naughty but you wanted it so bad.

"If you are one hundred percent sure, only then." 

"I am, are you?" 

"As sure as I will ever be about anything I believe." His eyes were so loving as you kissed tenderly, he broke the kiss, "I have one condition though that you allow me to perform digital penetration on you first, just to ensure safety." 

You did laugh then, his language was so formal even at that point, "Would you like me to wear gloves although I am very hygienic." 

Your belly hurt from laughing, "As fun and safe as you are, don't spoil the mood Data, I'm sure we don't need gloves and condoms, I can't catch anything from you or get pregnant."

The latter part made you think though, if you did embark on a relationship that'd be something you'd discuss but there was always adoption if you ever wanted kids, you waved the thoughts away, it was ridiculous to think that far ahead.

Your desire had waned a little, Data seemed to notice, "I'm sorry I have spoiled the mood haven't I?" He lay over you holding himself up with his elbows on the bed either side of your head, he pecked your nose and you giggled, "Data I know something that will get me back in the mood." You looked up under your lashed coyly.

"Hmm you have a devious expression, what is it?" 

"Your cock, I haven't seen it yet, will you show it to me?" His eyes went wide but then his lids went heavy, lust prevailing as he held himself up by one arm and pulled his shorts down to his knees with the other.

You groaned, he looked immense, you felt another jolt of excitement as heat pooled in your loins again, "What do you think?" He actually sounded worried, "It's amazing Data, so big, so hot." 

Reaching out you watched his mouth slacken and eyes close as you closed your first around it, sliding the synthetic fluid that decorated the tip all over it, you could just about get your hand around it as you slicked it up and down, your own mouth watered as you glanced down at it in your comparatively small hand.

"It feels so...hot, so heavy." You wanted to say realistic but you remembered that he's real and just different, he actually groaned as you sped up, his hair tickled your face as it hung down uncharacteristically disheveled, you giggled and he smiled deeply causing your heart to leap.

"Oh that feels...I cannot describe it but please do continue." His voice ground out as he urged you to carry on when he felt you were stopping, you sped up again watching the pale cock twitch in your hand, its heavy weight delighted you, thinking of all the things you wanted to do with it.

"Touch me Data, touch my pussy." Data's facial expression was pure pleasure and he moaned when you rubbed his tip with your thumb, you didn't know if he'd heard what you'd said until you felt those long fingers ghosting over your needy hole.

Pale fingers trailed slowly over your folds tracing up, down and then up again to circle your clit, making you bite your lip, leaving your sheen slicked legs trembling, your insides quirked, you could feel the pulsing heat of your desire throughout your whole body as he repeated the act over and over until you were tossing your head to-and-fro on the soft pillow.

"Be careful, your head is still recovering." His concern was so cute, you pecked him on the lips, "Well stop teasing me then." You said cheekily, he rubbed your hole suddenly and your toes curled as he pushed a finger in your entrance completely, "Did you mean like that?" 

His eyebrow arched and he smirked, he actually smirked, you thrust against his finger, fucking yourself on it, "You were correct in your previous assessment, you definitely are ready for me." 

You liked this more confident side to him, but you were increasingly frustrated, "Fuck me then."

"Perhaps if you were more polite I would consider speeding up our activities." The cheeky fucker, "Please Data, fuck me, please." but you needed it so badly, you'd play along.

"Hmm that is better." He thrust another finger into you, scissoring them in you opening your already slick channel further, it caused a delicious sting and an aching need, "Now...please hon." 

His lips were on yours as he lined his cock up with your soaking pussy, running his tip up to your clit making you whine out and when you tried to angle yourself so you could get it in you faster, he just chuckled as he trailed it back to its ultimate destination.

Gasping you watched as he pushed it between your folds and with amazing accuracy slowly slipped it into your hole, the tip stretching you wildly, you bucked up against him raking your nails down his almost luminescent skin, even in the dark, he was blindingly beautiful.

You knew you wouldn't leave any marks as your nails bit into the synthetic skin of his back but you still longed for him, as he slid up until he was halfway in, "Are you okay to continue?" 

"Yes, yes, yes...please Data, if you want to." Your mind was hazy as he just pushed further in until he filled you up completely with his long cock, you were mewling as he impaled you on it, you bit your lip so hard you tasted the metallic taste of blood.

He was just so big and when he stilled to let you get used to the size your eyes having closed you cracked them open slowly seeing him fully sheathed inside, just the vee of his narrow hips flush against your tender body.

"You are exceptional." You just nodded and pulled him down to fully lay on top of you, your nipples brushed his chest and your both moaned, "You can give it to me now Data." You whispered, he slowly rocked into you and angled up making you see stars already as he hit that special spot deep within you, "Again, again fuck please." 

Data was so precise in his movements that he hit that spot with every snap of his hips making you dizzy with pleasure, his breath mingled with yours as the slick sound of his cock pulling out further and pushing in deeper echoed around the room.

You wanted more though, "Faster, fuck me hard."

He grunted as he started to thrust properly setting a fast pace as he pulled halfway out and back in full, his eyes closed briefly before flickering open as you grabbed his taut ass, his grip on your thigh slipped as he pounded into you, making you scream out as you rubbed your clit with your other hand, your heartbeat was erratic.

Data was surprisingly heavy on top of you, his grunts and heavy breathing turning you on even more as he kissed your neck up to your ear, "More, more, please oh Data." 

He pulled you up off the bed to sit in his lap, you exhaled as he put both hands on your hips bouncing you up and down on his cock, you took over from where he left off as his hand left your hip to rub your breasts as they bounced.

Wrapping your legs around his body, an arm digging into his shoulder, you fucked yourself on his cock, his fingers slipped over your nipple rubbing and softly pinching, your back arched as you chased the pleasure between your legs, your aching clit begging for attention as you circled it, when you looked at his face, it was contorted in pleasure, lips parted eyelashes fluttering.

Your eyes rolled back and toes curled as you desperately rubbed your clit in pace with his hard cock which was now fucking up into your tight hole hungrily, the pressure was building to a crescendo and when he hit that spot repeatedly thrusting at breakneck speed, you were screaming and crying in pleasure, "Yes, yes, yes, gonna' cum Data, yes." You released your pleasure over him as the dam broke and waves of ecstasy washed over you. 

Pussy clenching around him, he gave a long drawn out moan as his hips stuttered, his hands gripped tight on your hips, now using your spent body for his pleasure, fucking his cock with your body, as you lay your head on his shoulder exhausted.

"Want you to finish Data, wanna make you feel good." With that thought it renewed your need and you bounced up and down on him trying to meet his quick hips as they started to stutter and suddenly stilled, he grunted as he pushed long and deep into you, he made eye contact and carded his fingers through your hair, "Amazing." You felt his dick spasm and a warmth within you and looked down as he pulled out.

"Oh wow." You watched white fluid drip out of you, "I didn't expect that but I like it." You blushed a little as you panted, trying to get your breath back, "I did offer protection, do not worry it is a harmless simulation of human semen." 

"Yeah I didn't need to know that Data." You chuckled as he made to clean you both up, when he'd finished you both settled under the covers, cuddling up to him, you at the shy smile on his face, "You're so cute Data." 

"I should hope you would think so considering what we just did." He cuddled you in his arms, you wrapped yours around his lean waist, "So you enjoyed it right? I'm not sure what you feel down there, sorry that was a stupid thing to say." 

He just chuckled and kissed the top of your head, "I feel physical stimulation if that is what you are asking, I did not when I was first activated but when I first starting wearing the chip it caused me to feel many sensations that I had not before, I could even taste for the first time, it must do more than what was previously believed, perhaps it -."

"Data, I don't need to know the ins and outs of your synapses or whatever, just needed to know you liked it and now I do and I'm glad hon." You kissed him, your lips were kiss-swollen and tingling but that didn't stop you, "Anyway linguistics were more my department, I have a talented tongue you know." You winked at him.

"Oh I think I shall need proof of that." 

As you kissed you winced as you were almost blinded by light and a humming noise started, a voice sounded throughout the massive vessel, "This is your Captain, the majority of damage has been repaired and threat has been neutralized, you will continue regular duties immediately for those who can. Thank you for your patience and cooperation, Picard out."

You groaned and got up, "Ah I do not think so, you must rest a little more, I shall tell the Captain of your condition." 

"But I feel fine." Even though you didn't want to leave you had a duty to perform, "I have duties."

"Which you will not need to use today and I of course cannot go back on duty considering that I am now caring for you." His smile was wicked, "What have I done?" You muttered to yourself.

"Made me adore you. I blame you entirely." You smiled at each other, you had a feeling that everything had changed, but it was for the better, Spot jumped in your lap looking slightly alarmed, "Sorry Spot, kinda' forgot you were here." 

You cuddled Spot and Data cuddled you, you didn't think your life could ever be this good but it was only going to get better from that point on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, my laptop kept crashing whilst writing this, I think it was rebelling lol, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
